nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang
Trixie Tang is the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School. She is basically and usually depicted as a typical spoiled brat, a vain braggart who likes to flaunt her outer beauty and riches. Simply put, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate, but not in the same type of meanness as Vicky the Babysitter. She is 12 years old. Biography Timmy Turner has a crush on her and is frequently attempting to obtain her attention and affection, usually to no avail as she often rejects his advances except when the plot requires for it, which is usually if Timmy has something she desires. Timmy has managed to impress her a few times but these moments are short lived. Trixie is best friends with Veronica, but Trixie is seen to sometimes not care about her at all. Despite Trixie's seeming lack of interest in him, a majority of her fans support the two as a couple and/or think that Trixie is the possible mother of Timmy's kids at the end of Channel Chasers, despite that they actually more resemble Tootie. Because of her arrogance, many other fans hate her. She is not completely shallow, however, and she does admire Timmy when he performs acts of honesty, loyalty, etc. Personality Trixie one of the wealthiest children in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves male-oriented things and is a closet tomboy, such as action figures and comic books, instead of liking the usual girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Timmy has an obvious crush on Trixie, but she frequently rejects him. In many episodes he is seen making wishes on how to get Trixie to fall for him. Sometimes she falls for him because of his wishes, but then later rejects him due to her reputation. Another time, he rejects her, most likely because he sees Tootie sitting and crying, which causes Trixie to have an immediate liking to him (until the next episode). In the half-hour episode, "The Big Superhero Wish!", Trixie, like Timmy and his friends, gained super powers and was transformed into Wonder Gal (her appearance based on Wonder Woman), gaining super strength, speed, and popularity. In "Fairy Idol", it was also revealed that if the Pixie Sanderson had won the Fairy Idol, he would have like to have been her godparent, which means she could be having problems that make her miserable but hides it. A few fans think she and her family may be of Chinese descent because of her hair, surname, and slanted eyes. Trixie is taller than any other boy or girl in her class except for Veronica and Francis. It is unknown if she is older than Timmy, but he mentions that he went to camp with her so it is likely they are about the same age. She may be taller because girls commonly become taller than boys around puberty. She wears a lavender sweater with a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with white matching boots. Trixie has long black hair and blue eyes she also wears lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She is thought of by everyone at Dimmsdale Elementary to be the most beautiful girl in school. Gallery LoveStruck111.jpg Trixie17.jpg TrixieShocked.jpg TrixieGiggling.jpg PopularKids1.png|Trixie with her friends Veronica, Tad, and Chad. WonderGal.jpg|Trixie as Wonder Gal. TrixieWithTadAndChad.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen198.jpg|Trixie quiets Timantha's lips. EndOfTheUniversity149.jpg JustTheTwoOfUs74.png JustTheTwoOfUs118.png JustTheTwoOfUs163.png LoveStruck133.jpg Swimsuit Trixie.png Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang Movie Magic 303.jpg Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang Wishology 2254.jpg Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang The Boy Who Would Be Queen 051.jpg Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang Just The Two Of Us 147.png WheresWanda163.jpg Trixie Tang 6351877872.jpg Trixie Angry.png Trixie crying.jpg Trixie4.png Trixie and Timantha relaxing at salon2.jpg Trixie and Timantha relaxing at salon.jpg Trixie in love stock art.png External links * de:Trixie Tang Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Brats Category:Girly Girls Category:Bullies Category:Characters voiced by Dionne Quan Category:Asian characters Category:Characters with black hair Category:Anti-heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes